DE 10 2008 040 320 A1 discloses a textile machine with a sleeve storage device arranged at a front end of the textile machine, which is formed as a main storage device for the stockpiling of sleeves. With a machine-long conveyor belt, sleeves are transported to the work stations and an additional sleeve storage device, which is formed as an intermediate storage device and can be loaded via the conveyor belt through the main storage device. The intermediate storage device features a sleeve receptacle for keeping the sleeve in a ready position outside the conveyor belt. With a device for taking the sleeve into the ready position, the sleeve is removed from the conveyor belt and once again placed on the conveyor belt at the appropriate time.
Modern textile machines, such as (for example) open-end rotor spinning-mill machines or winding machines, are able to wind different yarns on bobbins at their many work stations. For the individual varying yarns, it is frequently necessary or at least helpful for the later recognition of the respective yarn if different sleeve types are provided on the textile machine. In this case, one yarn type is wound onto a specific sleeve, which is marked in a particular color.
In addition, modern textile machines are frequently very long; that is, they feature a large number of work stations. In order to increase productivity, an attempt is made to perform a bobbin change as quickly as possible. With this, the necessary sleeve must be provided without a long waiting time. With a textile machine with more than 100 m in length, it is disadvantageous if the sleeve has to be transported over the entire distance, since this takes a very long time. In DE 10 2008 040 320 A1, it is accordingly proposed that a sleeve is stored in the intermediate storage device and from there is transported to the corresponding work station when needed. This shortens the removal of the transport and thus the corresponding waiting time for the bobbin changing device. However, the disadvantage here is that different sleeve types cannot be stored on an intermediate basis, and the stored, wrong sleeve thus possibly blocks the path for a correct sleeve.